


Forbidden

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Making Love, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Their love has finally crossed the ultimate line.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Royai Smut Week 2018, as well as a catalyst for my multi-chapter fic.

After a long day of endless paper work and meetings, as well as working with his team on the Ishvalan restoration, coming home to find Riza in his apartment relaxing on his leather sofa reading, is always refreshing to General Roy Mustang.

There’s dinner prepared for him in the kitchen, but he’s suddenly not that hungry anymore. He worked late tonight, and Riza’s surprise dinner is definitely appreciated; but his hunger pains shift from wanting food to something much more enticing as he watches her stretch out across the couch in one of his white collared shirts. He figures she’s probably only wearing panties underneath it, but definitely not a bra. Her bare legs are crossed at the ankle and she’s attentively reading her novel.

As he approaches, Riza casually looks up at him, asking him about his day, even though she’d spent the first eight hours of it with him. He tells her in brief description of the tedious meeting he’s just spent the past two hours in, and then bends down and kisses her forehead softly.

His eyes flit over her bare legs; the bottom of his shirt resting mid-thigh. Instead of standing up from the chaste kiss, Roy leans down, hovering over her with his upper-half and kneeling on the floor with his lower, plucking the book from her hands and caressing her shapely legs.

Her hair is down, and even though she’d cut it after their recovery from the Promised Day, it’s recently started to grow back; resting past her chin on her collarbone.

Riza smiles softly at him, reaching out to stroke his smooth face. This only invites him to come in closer and kiss her lips. They always kiss softly first, until Roy decides to deepen it with his tongue. After a few moments of devouring her tongue with his, Roy drags his kiss from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, to her neck, where he skillfully nips and sucks at her pulse point.

His hands run the length of her thighs and over her round hips, stopping around her waist to run circles there before extending upwards under the shirt. His hot touch has Riza moaning in pleasurable content.

As he kisses her neck and rubs her underneath the oversized button-down covering her body, Riza lazily runs her fingers through his unkempt black hair, occasionally scratching his scalp with her fingernail and earning a groan from him.

Roy’s hands venture upwards, over the cotton fabric of her panties. His flat hands are large and gentle as the travel over her subtly protruding lower stomach; the evidence of their forbidden affair growing inside of the once flat and toned flesh.

He drops his head into the crook of her neck and exhales loudly. He doesn’t stop rubbing his palm in circles over the small bump in her belly. It’s barely noticeable. No one knows but the two of them, and he suspects maybe Rebecca, but Riza hasn’t admitted to telling her best friend.

She whispers a soft apology, and he brings his lips up to her temple, kissing her and then shaking his head. There’s nothing she should be sorry for.

He brings his hands to the front of the white shirt and methodically releases each button and pushing it open and displaying her naked chest. Her nipples are hard and swollen, and though they have always been a sensitive spot for her, lately they are nearly unbearable for her to handle.

Riza sits up slightly, shrugging Roy’s shirt off of her and resting her back in the crook of the couch where the arm and back met. Roy stands above her loosening his belt. His erection springs from the waistband as he pulls his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

He hovers over her and slides her panties over her hips and down her legs. She kicks them off and lays flat on the cushions, waiting for him. She smiles weakly as she watched his face scan her body; his eyes focusing fearfully on the puffy lower section.

He is afraid. They both are.

There is so much at stake and so many prices to pay with this mishap. They’d been reckless.

She calls his name, and he shakes the worries out of his head. Hooking her left thigh in the bend of his right arm, he pushed down inside of her completely, leaving her other leg to dangle freely off the side of the couch. Riza calls out to him again, but this time in ecstasy as he moves in and out of her; taking his entire cock out of her and slamming it back in with rhythmic strokes.

He wants to play with her more; to roll her nipples between his index and thumb or suck them like he normally would. But there’s no telling how she’ll react. If he causes her discomfort she’ll make him stop, and after an entire day of listening to Grumman and a bunch of military officials talk politics, this is what he needs.

Riza gives off a soft ‘Mmm’ sound below him, so he attaches his lips to her neck again and sucks the soft skin. There’s something different about her since she’s started carrying his seed. Not just the moodiness and cravings, but their sex his different.

She’s wetter, and easily turned on now. Though, he’s heard that as the months pass that may change so he better enjoy it while he can. Being inside of her feels better than it ever has, which says a lot because sex with Riza has always been amazing.

Roy starts to increase his pace, trying to get her to come. He brings his hands down between their conjoined bodies and circles her clit with the pad of his thumb. His other hand grips her ass and lifts her slightly for better access to dive in deeper. The hands in his hair grip tightly with a slightly painful pull, but he knows that she’s close to coming undone.

As she tighten and pulsates around him, words of endearment spill from her mouth in a tenor that only he gets to hear. It’s not the stern military tone she uses with Havoc and the others in the office. Nor is it the sweet motherly nature she shows to Winry.

It’s a plethora of inflections, from sultry and sexy, to needy and laced with desperation. She proclaims her love for him. He’s heard it quite a few times in the past two years; but something inside of him has always known, since the day they buried her father together.

He reciprocates her words, bringing his kissing to her earlobe before finding her mouth again. This new angle is invigorating, and he soon follows her, bucking his hips harder inside of her and gently biting her bottom lip to hold in his grunts.

He spills deep inside of her. An action that’s already proved foolish for him, but he can’t help it. What’s the worst that can happen now?

Still buried to the hilt, he lifts hers up with him and rolls back into a normal sitting position with her straddling him now. He still semi-hard inside of her, and Riza wonders briefly if he’s going to try for another round. He’s insatiable sometimes, not that she’s without a high sex drive herself.

She kisses him with a smile and then leans back slightly when he rubs her belly again. Their foreheads meet as they stare down at his hands on her swollen midsection. At the life they’ve created out of a bit of lust, but undeniably a whole lot of love.

She’s worried about how this will affect their future and the goals they’ve worked towards, it’s against the code of military conduct after all; but he tells her that it’s not something to stress about now.

They can get through it as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please!


End file.
